Escape The World
by AubreyyMariee
Summary: It's been 2 years since Claire's revealed herself, and it hasn't been easy. Claire and The Haitian go to Thamesmead, looking for Sylar and Adam Monroe. Secretly, Claire's looking for Nathan Young, someone who's apparently like her. Crossover with Misfits.


It had been a long two years since Claire had revealed herself. She recapped what had happened in the last two years while she anxiously waited for her plane to land in South East London, in Thamesmead. She was put on another assignment to try and stop Sylar and bring him into The Company. Claire knew she was no match for him, but Angela and Noah, the two runners of The Company insisted that she went. Sylar had a sweet spot for her, and they knew that anyone else besides her would get killed. But now was a good time, mostly because there's an Eclipse tomorrow. Claire can bag and tag him and get him back to Odessa in no time. That's what they all thought. Claire didn't.

At first she wanted to try to co-exist. But too many people didn't understand or like her. They saw her as a monster, no matter what she did. Her Father, Noah constantly tried to get her to go into hiding, change her name, and never look back at her old life. Claire couldn't leave Gretchen, (who she trusted way too much) Peter, or her Father. Three months later everything went to hell.

Angela developed a company just like Primatech, to keep everyone else that was a harm to people and themselves away and locked up. Claire started working for them as an agent, but it didn't last long. A group of anti-"evolved" humans as they called Claire and others like her was formed with hopes of killing every single one of them. They kidnapped Gretchen, and forced her into trapping Claire. Lucky for her, Micah helped her out and got her out of the situation. Gretchen grew to hate Claire, and Claire did the same. Claire hasn't seen her since she was forced to live to Las Vegas after that.

She got a job as a bartender, without her Father's help. Everyone else that was like her shunned her except for Hiro, Ando, and Peter. Peter fell off the face of the earth, and Noah went back to bagging and tagging people like Claire. She left without saying to goodbye to anyone, and only came back a year ago when Elle took her to the company. Noah wasn 't nice or mean, he just treated her like any other person. Angela did the same, and Claire just wasn't happy anymore. A part of her died the second she threw herself off that Ferris wheel.

Things were great with other people, though. Elle was back, and working with the company. Noah treated her better than he did Claire, and Claire felt as if he was doing on purpose, to punish her in someway. Claire never found out how Elle got back, let alone Niki, who also got a job as an agent there. Daphne and Matt worked there, happy as ever. The only person that wasn't was Claire. Before she left, she looked through a few files. They had been keeping tabs on someone who they thought was Adam Monroe, and he was believed to be in Thamesmead. Her Dad made it clear he wanted her out of the situation, but there was a man named Nathan Young, who might have been like her as well. She didn't have that much information on him, but had his Mother's address, and another random address there as well.

The plane landed hard and rocky, making Claire uneasy. It finally came to a stop and everyone stood up to get their baggage and what not. Claire had 2 of her suitcases shipped to the hotel in advance, so all she had to worry about was her purse, and her duffel bag. Claire opened the door to get her duffel bag out, and it came falling against her. "Fuck." She said, loud enough for the people next to her to hear. She groaned, trying to get the bag to go back up, failing miserably. "Let me help you with that." A man with brown hair that was almost like a bowl-cut, and pretty blue eyes. "Oh, okay." Claire said, thrown off by his accent. She forgot everyone was going to talk differently here. He seemed awkward, and like no one liked him. "Uh, there- there you go." He said, then went back to pulling his bag out. Claire grabbed her phone off her seat, turning it on. By the time she turned around to say thanks, he was gone.

Claire put her phone in back pocket, then put her purse on her forearm, and carried her duffel bag. She stopped in the bathroom to brush her hair, along with her teeth. She quickly ran a hand through her dark brown hair when she heard her phone ringing. After she was finished, she picked up the phone. It was The Haitian, her partner who she thought would already be on the plane. "René?" She asked into the phone, putting her brush back into her purse. "Shouldn't you be on the plane already?" Hearing her partners voice calmed her down, he was the only person she could trust, and the only person who genuinely seemed to like and care about her that she worked with.

"The plane was cancelled, sorry. I understand you are already in London. I will call when I land." Claire bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She was having one of those brain farts she had too often.

"Oh alright. That's okay. There's something I can do to keep me busy." She said, walking out of the bathroom and towards the bar.

"Do not go after Sylar alone, Claire. It's dangerous." He said as she sat down at the bar. She smiled at the bartender. "Wasn't planning on it. We bring him down together, and we put him in level five and throw away the key. Have a safe flight."

"I will." He said, and then hung up. The bartender went to the other side of the bar, getting a drink for someone else. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Mind if I sit here?" It was the same guy who had helped her with her bag. "Sure, yeah. Go ahead. I was going to say thank you for helping me out with my bag, but when I turned around you were gone. So, thank you." She smiled, looking around for the bartender. She wasn't a fan of not drinking after long plane rides.

"No problem. I uh, had to use the bathroom. Desperately." He laughed, then stared at his phone for a few seconds, reading texts or something. The bartender finally came up. "What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a glass of wine. Merlot wine, please." She said, digging in her purse for her wallet. "No it's fine, I-I can pay. It's no problem."

"You sure?" Claire asked, putting her purse in her lap. "It's no problem. I'll have a Budweiser on tap."

"Sorry mate. We don't have that."

"I'll just get what she got, then." He said, giving him his card. "I'm Simon. You are?"  
>"Claire."<p>

"Well, Claire. You don't sound like you're around from here. Where're you from?"

She smiled as the bartender bought up their glasses of wine. "Thanks." She said, taking a sip then averting her attention to Simon. "All over the place, kind of. New York, California, Texas, Las Vegas.." She took another sip of her drink.

"They're all in America. Where are you from?"

"Here. I just got back from Las Vegas." He took a few sips of his drink, then went back to his phone again.  
>"Oh. So you know this area pretty well huh?"<p>

"Yep. Are you moving here or something?"

"Oh.. no, I'm on a business trip. Do you by any chance know where uh," She took out her phone, looking at one the addresses. "Where 2306 Stevens Street is?"

"Stevens Street.. that's the community service center. Yeah, I know where that place is. You looking for someone?"

"Kind of, I have a.. uh relative that hangs around there. Haven't seen him in awhile." She was giving too much information away.

"I see. Hm. Did anyone ever tell you that you look like that lady in America who jumped off a Ferris Wheel and didn't die? My mate Nathan's obsessed with that girl. She sort of fell off the face of the earth, it was probably a hoax." He said, sipping his wine.

She forced a laugh and a smile. "Nope. Can't say anyone has." She drank the rest of her wine, putting it down. "Thanks for the drink. I gotta run." She said, taking off and going to the rental car area to pick up her car.

Driving on the other side of the street was hard, but she got used to it. She made a funny turn into the hotel drive way just as someone was leaving. A man with curly hair stuck his head out of the window. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FUCKIN' MONKEY SLUT." He said with a thick Irish accent. Claire just rolled her eyes, and pulled into the driveway. "This is going to be a long 3 weeks." She said to herself, sinking down in her seat.


End file.
